The present invention relates generally to the field of electronic media, and in particular to a Social Network Publication System (SNPS) that can be provided on a network for users to access, interact with, and publish content.
The SNPS can be used with, but is different and separate from, internet and social media platforms such as Facebook® and LinkedIn®, and can also be used on its own. The SNPS is an improvement on prior art digital publication systems and internet page editing platforms.